


Room 528

by lornrocks



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluffy, Kinkmeme, M/M, Maybe OOC, Slash, missingscenes, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from Level Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 528

There's not a lot of time, Arthur knows this better than anyone, but when he's making sure everyone is hooked up to the machine and he gets to Eames sprawled across the hotel room floor, he can't help but stop for a second.

His hands do nothing to betray the slight hitch of nervousness he feels, but as he slides the needle into Eames' wrist, he vaguely hears the man below him tell him something about security coming after him.

Perking his head up, he smiles, "And I shall lead them on a merry chase."

Eames lays his head down and makes himself comfortable, that insatiable grin still stretched across his features.

"Just make sure you're back before the kick," he teases, and Arthur resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Eames."

He's about to stand back up, attend to the others, when he notices that the forger is holding onto his sleeve with the hand that he was just working on.

"Eames...?" he whispers, so as to not draw attention to them.

Eames responds by sliding the hand that's not currently holding on to Arthur to rest on the back of the point man's neck, squeezing a little.

"Be careful, darling, please," he pleads, barely above a whisper, and Arthur can't help the little smile from sneaking across his face as he places his free hand on Eames' chest, just above his heart.

"You too, Eames," he replies, and earns another squeeze in return.

"When am I not careful?"

Again, Arthur has to fight the urge to roll his eyes as he makes to move away and turn on the machine, noticing vaguely that Cobb and the rest are already hooked up and talking schematics, not even paying attention.

Well, that's what it looks like anyway.

A gentle tug and Arthur is brought down so Eames can press a kiss to his forehead, before pulling back just enough to whisper, "We'll talk about this when we wake up."

Arthur nods and stands up, turning to Cobb.

"Ready?"

Dom nods and Arthur pushes the button, watching as the rest of the team's eyes flutter close as they fall asleep.

If, later, when Arthur is floating in an elevator, putting a pair of headphones on Eames, he gingerly presses his lips to the other man's before hitting 'play', well, he's glad everyone else is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
